


Something Different

by aban_ataashi



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: If nothing else, she was at least something different.





	Something Different

As a royal sniper and- to be plain about it- occasional spy, Maia knew how to observe. Not the most exciting skill, maybe, but an important one. The politics and negotiations that people like the Admiral engaged in were just as vital to the Royal Deadfire Company as the battles and exploration. A soldier who could take note of the details and subtleties involved in such diplomacy was valuable.

Maia reminded herself of the importance of patience and duty every day she was stuck guarding diplomats in Neketaka. The truth of it didn’t make the job any more enjoyable.

But occasionally she did have the chance to observe something interesting. For example, there were a lot of interesting things to observe about the strange woman who had just marched into the Kahanga Palace.

With her dark coloring and tight curls, Maia might have taken the woman for one of the Vailian’s soldiers. But in her experience, no Vailian would be caught dead marching into the palace looking like the ocean had just chewed them up and spat them out. And they certainly wouldn’t be accompanied by the group that trailed behind this woman- a mismatched mixing of riffraff, one of whom was a scruffy orlan dressed in _Principi_ colors, of all things. To complete the odd picture, a lion followed protectively at the woman’s heels.

Maia took all of this in before the woman was three steps in the throne room. The higher-ups were still locked in their own arguments, oblivious to this new presence, but the woman wasted no time in heading straight for them.

At Maia’s feet, Ishiza fidgeted nervously, his eyes on the lion. Maia gave his feathers a few calming strokes- no need to get defensive quite yet. If things took a turn for the dangerous, she had her gun at her side. But first, she would wait and see what this newcomer would do.

What the newcomer did was announce herself as a Watcher and claim that she had been sent by the gods to hunt down a giant statue made of adra.

If nothing else, she was at least something different.

“So. Looks like I’m with you, now.”

The Watcher- Rudi, as she’d introduced herself- regarded Maia with a small smile. “Looks that way. I’m not one to turn down free help, so long as you’re willing.”

She spoke with a flat accent, one that Maia couldn’t quite place, although she was positive now that Rudi had never set foot in the Vailian Republics. Maia made a mental note to figure out where exactly this Watcher had come from. The Admiral would be interested in that.

Wherever she was from, Rudi had already been branded _untrustworthy_ by Hazanui and the Admiral. Unknown allegiance, unknown motives, strange powers… Maia had heard the rumors about what happened at the docks, and she didn’t really know what to make of them just yet. But that was why she’d been assigned to accompany the Watcher on her mission- so she could figure it out.

The woman in front of Maia didn’t exactly cut an imposing figure. She was short, even for humans, and lean. Not what one would call intimidating, even with the lion by her side. But there was something in her attitude- the way she didn’t mince words even with the Huana Queen, the way she lifted her chin when she looked people in the eye, the way she brandished the scars on her cheek and arms with obvious pride- that made Maia think this Rudi just might be a force to be reckoned with.

Or at the very least, monitored.

“Oh, believe me, I’m happy to do anything that gets me out of the diplomat office,” Maia said casually. “You’re the one that must be having second thoughts by now.”

“Oh, really? And why would that be?”

Maia grinned. “You mean you’re not kicking yourself and thinking ‘ _How did I let the Royal Deadfire Company plant an informant in my crew?’”_ She chuckled softly. “If you are- don’t bother. I might be expected to report in from time to time, but it’s typical Navy practice. Try not to read too much into it.”

Rudi held up her hands. “Hey, write home whatever you want. I honestly don’t care what tales you tell to your politicians. I’m not here for the trading drama. I’m here to hunt down the adra asshole that smashed up my castle.”

Maia snorted. No drama? No way she’d be that lucky.

“Although I have to say,” Rudi added, studying Maia with an interested eye, “I don’t think spies are supposed to announce their intentions.”

Maia shrugged. “I’m sure you’d find out eventually. I hear Watchers are good at sniffing out lies. Better to have it out from the beginning, right?”

“If you say so.” Despite her flippant words, Rudi was studying Maia with a look that wasn’t quite suspicious, but wasn’t quite at ease, either. “But hey, I’ve already got a Principi shiphunter, a Vailian paladin, and Neketaka’s favorite watershaper on the crew. What harm could it do to add a Rauatai spy to the mix?”

“That’s the spirit. And just so you know- the Navy doesn’t make a habit of reassigning officers like this without a damn good reason. And you are a damn good reason.” Maia shot Rudi a smirk. “Take the compliment.”

Rudi tilted her head, eyes sweeping over Maia. Maia knew she was being sized up- she’d been doing it to Rudi since she walked in the room, so it seemed fair. Whatever Rudi saw, she seemed satisfied. Her shoulders relaxed, and she gave Maia an impish smile of her own. “Compliment received.”

She was cute, Maia couldn’t deny that. Sure, she was sweaty from the long march from the docks and dressed in clothes that looked like they’d been through a shipwreck. But even in her current bedraggled state, there was a mischievous edge to Rudi’s smile that Maia couldn’t help but be attracted to.

That part could probably be left out her report.

A familiar squawking pulled Maia from her thoughts. During their conversation, Ishiza had been warily approaching the lion. He’d apparently inched too close- the lion was on its feet now, teeth bared and haunches raised. Ishiza was responding in kind, with flapping wings and indignant, angry cries.

Rudi reached forward and grabbed hold of her lion’s mane. “Sol! Be nice! These are friends!” The lion glanced up at her with disappointment, then huffed and sat back down. His eyes, however, still followed Ishiza as the bird hopped tauntingly in front of him.

With a few clicks, Maia called Ishiza back to perch on her shoulder. “Oh, I’m sure Ishi started it. He doesn’t have manners- or the sense to stay away from animals bigger than him.”

Rudi laughed, still smoothing down her lion’s mane. “My kind of bird. But Sol gets some of the blame, too. He’s been a bit jumpy- he doesn’t like the Deadfire much, I’m afraid. Poor thing was seasick the whole trip from Port Maje.”

“Ah, it’s not that bad,” Maia said lightly. She took a step closer and- with a stern look at Ishiza to warn him into sitting still- held out her hand for the lion to sniff. He did, and gave her fingers a hesitant lick. “There you go, buddy. You just need to get your sea legs.”

“Speaking of, let’s get out of here.” Rudi grinned, anticipation buzzing in her eyes. “Since I’ve entered the city I’ve been asked to burglarize a wizard’s mansion, hunt down a street gang, and infiltrate a secret smuggling market. Should be a good day.”

After months of following around the Admiral and listening to politicians argue, it _did_ sound like a good day. “Lead the way, Captain.”

The title seemed to amuse Rudi. “Captain? I could get used to that.” She fell into step beside Maia, smiling at the bird on her shoulder. “Maybe I should get a parrot to go with the big fancy hat. Know any candidates, Ishi?” She clicked her tongue at Ishiza, mimicking the noises Maia had made only a few moments before. Ishiza- who normally detested all kith he didn’t know, and barely tolerated those he did- tilted his head and clicked back, confused but curious.

With that, Maia decided that she liked Rudi.


End file.
